White Nights
by Miss Pennyfeather
Summary: Mary is faced with a creature far beyond her comprehension. P&P. Not the best of summaries, but give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The wedding feast lasted much longer than expected. The sisters were tired and drowsy, sitting by the large, black windows with a cup in each hand.

The ball room was packed with dancing couples, the fiddles were strewing chords in the air and the ladies' dress hems were gathering all the crumbles left on carpets.

Kitty swung her legs to and fro, playing with her fan, making shapes in the shadow.

'Mary, I am sleepy, I wish to go home.'

'So do I, but we cannot. It is the wedding of our two sisters. We must stay.'

'But very few have asked us to dance, what amusement do we have?'

'It is true we haven't done much, but drink port wine. I am sure mama won't be pleased with that, but we'll get home soon,' she comforted her patting her back.

Netherfield had been much prepared for this occasion by the various ladies of the shire. It was glowing tonight with all sorts of trinkets and ribbons, but none of that attracted them too much, in their stupor.

Kitty looked outside, in the thick darkness and saw some lights lit in the garden.

'Why not go for a walk outside? It's warm enough.'

'At this late hour? No one would allow it,' Mary said firmly.

'No one need know, Mary. We should just go out and have a walk to refresh our spirits and come back and have some cake,' she said laughing in a complicit manner.

Mary looked around to see if she could recognize her parents or sisters in any group close by. The brides were still dancing with their grooms and friends and their parents were off talking to neighbours and strange relatives.

Perhaps sneaking off for a decent walk in the cool air wouldn't be such trouble.

Without further ado, the young sisters crept through the French windows in the drawing room, crossed the terrace and stepped into the crisp night. The cemented alley led to low benches placed here and there under bushy poplars or tall beeches. Further away they could see some shy lights resembling lamp posts. The white flowers of the night opened up and let themselves be washed by the blue flame of the stars on the black sky.

Kitty sprinted happily towards the orchards, not minding Mary's slower step.

'Kitty, please don't get lost, stay where I can see you,' she said knowing she would be responsible for the younger sister's welfare.

She wished now she had a shawl about her, because the cold was more than bearable for someone coming from a stuffy room. She saw shadows on the walls of the house, rising and falling in a sing-song. She followed them mesmerised and touched every tree and every plant, pondering on what the guests were doing inside.

The clouds parted and she could suddenly see the moon, lurking up high, claiming its throne. She smiled and called for Kitty to look up and see the beauty, but she heard no answer.

'Kitty?'

The silence made her grow suspicious. 'Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?'

Still she heard no voice that indicated she was within hearing distance.

'Kitty! Answer me please!'

She started running towards the orchard which looked more like an overgrown maze, full of shrubbery and odd-looking bushes.

'Kitty?' she tried again. She must have left the garden and perhaps was inside again, but she had to go and see for herself.

The shadows came up again in the shape of something more concrete. It seemed like a tall creature, a man perhaps, but then it cowered more and more until it reached the size of a fly, until it disappeared. She was in a quandary about this, until she heard some steps behind her. When she turned she saw a pair of green eyes staring at her.

It was a dog…but no, she was wrong, it was larger and looked more threatening than any dog she had seen. She stepped back and clutched at a branch for support.

The creature made to go for her, drawing closer, quietly, without meaning to let her escape.

Mary let a small shriek escape her lips and darted off into the orchard without looking back, pulling her little frock up and running as fast as she could.

The wolf was well on her suit, his paws barely touching the ground. He did not make any other sound, but for the turn of soil whenever he jumped.

She was far too frightened to call for help so she kept running, turning left and right and hoping she would find a way out of this, a way back home.

When she thought she was about to escape and return to the welcoming house, the wolf jumped in front of her and stopped her advance.

Mary froze on the spot and yelled out loud, a deafening sound that made the creature jump at her. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands, but it was a mistake, for a blistering pain overcame her and took hold of her body. She fainted.

The wedding songs did not cease.

* * *

'Is she going to be alright?' someone asked worried.

'Quite so, she should be awakening soon from the narcotic. It was, I think, a terrible fall. She only has some small injuries. She also lost some blood, though I believe that is from a wound at the hand. But she should be well tomorrow, I trust she will.'

The physician was talking to Mrs. Bennet who was hovering over her bed.

Her eyes gently fluttered open. She felt exhausted, like she had no air in her lungs and the people around her were encumbering her from moving.

'Mary! How are you dear? We're so happy you're awake!'

'Not so brash, madam, we must be cautious. How do you feel, Miss Bennet? I am Doctor Herman.'

He was a tall man, with whiskers and large lips, his hair was ashen and his attire was pleasant. He smiled kindly and she tried returning it with a feeble one.

'Where is Kitty?' she mumbled.

'She is waiting outside to see you. You gave us all a fright, and at your sisters' wedding no less!'

'Waiting outside? Where was she?'

'Do not indispose yourself, Miss Bennet, she is alright. She was looking for you in the garden.'

'Looking for me?'

'Why, yes. You two had run off in the dark like mad men, I tell you,' Mrs. Bennet commented upset.

'But I was looking for her!' Mary protested.

'Now, now, let us be patient, Miss Bennet. Can you remember anything that happened?' he asked giving her some brandy.

'No…or I think I do, but it's not very clear. I was running and then…'

'And then?'

She felt a sharp pain at her left hand and looked at it. It was clothed in bandages all over and so was her arm, put in a sling.

'What happened to my arm?' she asked alarmed.

'It is broken, Miss Bennet. Did you have a brutal fall of some sorts?'

She hesitated and looked at their inquiring faces. If she told the truth, they would never believe it. Maybe it had all been some strange delusion or nightmare induced by too much wine.

'Yes, that must have been so. I remember I almost fell in a hole.'

'Well, there you have it. I've always told the landlord that garden is unkempt. But who to listen,' he said amused.

'Unkempt or not, you girls should have not ventured on such a late walk! Look what it brought on,' her mother chided her. 'I won't let you out of my sight next time.'

Mary nodded obediently and tried to rest, thinking it was nothing but a bad dream.

She thanked Doctor Herman, who smiled at her courteously and bowed to leave.

'I shall return tomorrow, to check on my patient.'

After his departure, Kitty burst into the room, anxious and curious at the same time.

'Is she awake? Mary, you must tell me everything!'

'Not now, Kitty, she needs her rest,' Mrs. Bennet said turning her away. 'You should certainly feel sorry for having made your sister look for you in those unholy places.'

'Me?' she asked baffled. 'I was the one chasing after her, calling her name.'

Mary wanted to call her back and ask her more but her mother shushed her and pulled her quilt up.

'Now you go to bed and we shall talk in the morning.'

With that, her mother shut the door behind her and she was left in her room, lit by one small candle on her bedside table. Mary felt oppressed again, without air, even when she opened a window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

From time to time, during the night, Kitty and Mrs. Bennet came to watch over Mary, but they found nothing out of the ordinary and by the time it was dawn, she was out of bed and walking steadily.

Elizabeth and Jane had stayed at Netherfield for the night, too anxious for their sister, even though their departure was due that same evening.

The sight of their sister coming down for breakfast put them at ease when they came to visit in the morning and they warmly embraced her, chiding her – in that fashion elderly sisters do – for her recklessness.

Mary was in good spirits and promised them not to stray out alone again. Kitty felt very much ashamed and blushed, knowing she held much of the guilt for it.

After a hearty meal they all went to sit to talk of the wedding feast in the parlour.

Their discussion prolonged itself well till noon when the sisters' fresh husbands arrived at Longbourn to claim their wives. It was time for departure as Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley had settled the last scraps of their journeys.

It was a sad goodbye that Mary felt to the fullest and, had she been less bothered by her sling, she would have jumped in her sisters' arms. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were chagrined and desolate but happy at the same time for their fortunate daughters and Kitty begged the girls not to forget to visit as often as possible. There were many tears shed, but the adieus were not for ever and there would be many other happy encounters between them all.

When the carriages disappeared round the corner of their pig sty, Mrs. Bennet drew the girls inside the house and sighed.

'Well, they went off now. No harm done to us, though. Mind you, be strong, you shall see your sisters often enough. Now we should make some tea, I do believe Doctor Herman may come soon to check on you, Mary.'

'I am alright, I think. I don't wish to trouble him.'

'He is a very nice gentleman, isn't he? And I think he must be a very wise man. When we were all in a fit the previous night he put our minds at rest,' Kitty said philosophically.

Mary looked at her hand that still ached and wished to tear away the bandages but knew better. Still the pain was awful! It went through her bones until it made her very heart sore.

Her heart did feel heavy; and then an idea came upon her.

'Might I go to church for a while?'

'Oh, I do not advise you to go out like this, but we shall see what the physician says…' Mrs. Bennet said surprised.

Doctor Herman did not tarry and was soon seen advancing to their gates. He was received ceremoniously by the entire household, but he demanded a private meeting with Mary.

When they were in her room, the door ajar, he seated himself in a chair nearby and surveyed her pale face.

'I hope you slept well, Miss Bennet.'

'Yes, I have,' she said sitting on the bed. 'The bandages bother me, though.'

'How so?'

'I have some pains…' she pointed at her palm.

'Oh, the injuries. They will heal soon,' he said genially. 'I am afraid deep cuts do not cover up so fast, but if it persists, I shall look over them.'

'Thank you…for your patience,' she said shyly.

'Miss Bennet, might I tell you something?' His face was almost stern.

She nodded absently.

'I went to search over the grounds at Netherfield before I came here. I wanted to see for myself the scene of the accident, pardon my intrusion. I went into the orchard and it is strange to say…but I found no hole whatsoever. Are you sure you fell into a hole?'

Mary lifted her eyes warily.

'I was under shock…I couldn't remember, I think it might have been a hole.'

He nodded and he searched his pockets for a moment.

'We – the gardener and I – also found this…' he said and handed her a brass pocket-watch that looked very worn and old.

She took it hesitantly and examined it through her fingers. It looked ancient, but the hours were gilded and glimmered brand-new in the daylight.

'It's very nice…but I haven't seen it before. It must be one of the guest's. Someone must have lost it. I shall give it to my father, he may know.'

Herman nodded absently as he watched her dangling the chain of the pocket-watch.

'Now let me check your arm,' he said awakening from his reverie after some moments.

When he came down again he was offered to stay for tea, but he reclined politely. Upon hearing, however, that Mary was eager to go to church he offered to accompany her.

Mrs. Bennet approved, delighted that she would be in his care and in his esteemed presence and prepared her for an outing.

Mary found it amusing how her mother instantly saw her fit to go out when in the company of a young man.

He helped her in his modest but welcoming hansom and rode off for the small church of the parish. Mary glanced at him from time to time, noticing his strange lapses into deep thought. She was curious about him. He seemed an ordinary man, but his investigation of the Netherfield grounds had been uncanny.

When they arrived he politely withdrew and let her go about her praying. She asked if he would like to join her but he refused stating he was a catholic.

She acquiesced and went to find Father Flemmings, the kind old pastor that was a good friend of her father's and a man who could allay all the fears that troubled her.

She found him at the gates of the old cemetery, talking to the undertaker in grave tones.

When she approached them she heard clearly what they were discussing.

'I've sworn, I not seen such a thing about…I tried chasin' him with my men but no can do, he was as fast as a jackal, that 'un,' the undertaker said scratching his head. 'Methinks it was a wolf, but there ain't been wolves around these parts before I was born.'

'No, Mr. Gawkin, I do believe it couldn't have been a wolf, but we might just keep a look out, for some beastly spirits take the shape of animals.'

'Beastly spirits? This 'un was beastly alright. Almost went for that poor chap, Thomas, Mr. Benthrop's son. He was out a'peddling with his brother, but nothin' bad took place. Too dark for my eyes though, couldn't catch the thing. Ran all the way north, suppose.'

'Do you think it got very far?' Mr. Flemmings asked worried.

'I'll make some calls to see…but I ain't vowin' much…'

Their conversation ceased when they noticed the young girl listening. The pastor composed himself hastily and took Mary by the hand.

'Mary, dear, it is a fine pleasure to see you. But a young lady shouldn't dwell near the graves…'

'How'd you get that there on your arm, Miss Mary?' the undertaker asked smiling.

'Oh…I fell, quite badly.'

'That's careless of you, missus. Well now, take care won't you? I'll be off to work then,' he said and departed slowly.

Father Flemmings accompanied her back inside the church where Mary was dread to ask him anything more of the affair, but to her surprise it was him that spoke first.

'Mary dear, I hope I did not frighten you with that gruesome story. But it is unfortunately true, some wild dog is running about and has done some small damage the night before. I don't know if it's just some poor creature, but you and your sister should not go out late. Your father would better see if Longbourn does not house the animal, he was heading towards Netherfield, last Mr. Gawkin told me,' he said wearily and placed a cold hand over her own.

'I will, father, I will. I hope no one was hurt,' she said trembling.

'Fortunately no…but it could have been close. It broke some garden fences here and there and almost went for some children, but I am glad to say nothing more.'

'Where do you think it is coming from?' she asked disturbed.

'Why, it could come from the forests up north or from our own fanciful minds. I rather hope the story turns out to be a hoax.'

Mary nodded in approval, but felt very weak inside and wanted to leave. She had dreaded to find her nightmare come to life; the creature had ravaged her shire. Her fear was now tenfold, but her curiosity even more lit as to the whereabouts of the wolf.

Doctor Herman and she walked some miles across the fields surrounding the white chapel before returning to the hansom. They talked of trivial things, which helped Mary divert her wary mind. He seemed interested in her lectures and she in his years of apprenticeship in Germany.

They had a pleasant chat, the both of them and returned to Longbourn happy enough with their trip, but for Mary who was at times overcome by her fear of what she had heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Five days passed with nothing unusual amongst the Bennets. Mary seemed to be getting better and better; her strength had been revived even more than before. She took long walks across the meadows and she came back tireless, ready to work and study at her books. She helped in the kitchen and carried many sacks of grains in the larder which surprised Mr. Hill who confessed he never expected Mary to have such strength.

And he was right; Mary was in a better shape than she had been her entire life.

At supper, she sat down with the others and tried to eat her vegetables but before she could raise the fork to her mouth, she dropped it and made a face at the plate.

'Mary, dear, do not be spoilt, eat, you need your food,' her mother said.

But Mary turned her nose and pushed her plate away.

'What is wrong with you? You adore cabbage stew. You always have, ever since you were a little girl.'

'I would like some meat,' she mumbled.

'But you had enough for dinner,' Mrs. Bennet protested.

'I would like some more…else I don't eat anything,' she said picking at her food with her fork.

Her father lowered his paper and peered at her under his spectacles, curious.

'Let the girl have some meat then, Mrs. Bennet,' he said quietly.

When they called Mr. Hill he informed them that unfortunately the pheasant had been all eaten at dinner. There were only raw joints of meat left for the following day.

'Oh, then bring some, I do not mind,' Mary said licking her lips.

'Mary! How could you want that?' Kitty asked shocked. 'It's disgusting.'

Mr. Bennet shared a worried glance with Mrs. Bennet who said nothing and turned to her plate, ignoring the uncommon situation.

'Eat your vegetables Mary,' she said once more and sent the butler away.

'But mother…'

'Do it, please,' she insisted silencing her.

When supper was over everyone retired to their respective rooms, but Mary felt too hungry to go to bed, much less continue reading. She crept silently to the kitchen and searched in every possible corner for the joints of meat. Some chickens lay to be plucked of their feathers, but she eventually found pork chops, prepared for boiling.

She sat down on the cold floor and started chewing them until she reached the bare bones. Without being aware of what she was doing she ground the bones until there was nothing left of her additional "supper". When it dawned upon her that she had eaten like a dog, she placed a hand over her mouth, in shock, feeling rather sick. She got up shakily and ran out of the kitchen disgusted.

Mary stopped only when she reached her bed. She snuck into it and fell asleep immediately, trembling all over, small tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

In her dreams, she saw the wolf, the same wolf that had bitten her, coming at her over and over again, running towards her with impossible speed, chasing her across fields and hills, his green eyes following her wherever she went.

At the end, the wolf trapped her once more and managed to capture her, but this time she saw him devouring her and when she opened her eyes she saw she was the wolf.

She woke up with a terrible scream.

The entire household heard it and even Mr. Bennet rushed to her bedside, though he was not prone to come into his daughters' chambers.

When he came in, however, he found her sitting quietly on the bed in her night gown, flipping through a book.

'Oh, father…was there something you needed of me?' she asked alarmed getting up.

Mr. Bennet gave her a stern look and left the room, his brows furrowed. He met with Mrs. Bennet on the corridor who looked more than terrified, but he gently took her arm and led her away.

* * *

On the sixth day, Doctor Herman came to see her. It seemed strange to her for him to call on her before the established day, but in truth, Mr. Bennet had asked him to come beforehand, because he was worried for her. She had not been acting like herself for a while and she was either far too energetic or far too miserable.

Doctor Herman had been surprised to hear of this but much bigger was his shock upon discovering, when being able to check Mary's arm properly, that it had completely healed itself.

It was beyond possibility for broken bones to regenerate so rapidly, therefore his suspicions that something was not right grew more.

He unfolded the bandages from her arm and she flexed it relieved and clenched her fist happily that she was in possession of her hand once more.

However, she still felt the tedious pain at her hand and when she looked at her palm she saw no bruises; only two red spots in the middle, that looked like she had pricked herself on thorns. Two little red holes adorned her otherwise white palm.

'Miss Mary?'

She quickly hid her palm and refused to look him in the eye.

'May I see your hand? Do you still have bruises?'

'No, everything is fine…'

'Miss Bennet, your father is worried for you. He tells me you have been acting strange,' he continued gently, trying to take her hand in his, but she blatantly refused.

'I have never felt better,' she said finally looking in his eyes. What he saw there made him flinch slightly. Her eyes were very black, as if the entire white had been smeared with coals, but it was only a fleeting impression.

'Are you sure of that?'

'Very sure,' she mumbled. 'I feel fine. It is just…'

'Yes?'

'I have a large appetite,' she said, trying to smile. Herman nodded, encouraging her to elaborate but she remained silent, her palms drawn in her lap.

'Miss Mary. If you do not tell me what is wrong, I won't be able to help you.'

Mary considered these words for a moment and then smiled gently, locking her fingers together.

'I need some air, that's what is wrong.'

'Then let us go for a walk,' he said genially.

'Again? That would be improper, wouldn't it? I shall go with Kitty,' she said somewhat mischievously.

'Then might I join you young ladies?' he found himself asking.

Mary was surprised at his request but nodded. Doctor Herman was not satisfied with her answers to his interrogation, seeing as she was so reluctant to discuss her situation with him, but he had to admit he found Miss Bennet a nice young lady and wanted to see her safe and sound. And for those reasons and others unspoken he wanted to have a walk with her…and her sister.

Kitty agreed happily, for she was almost never allowed to walk alone and this was a wonderful opportunity to pass by the Lucas estate where she was expected to talk to her fond friend, Maria.

The company settled for the plains around Longbourn and so they went off, Kitty picking up flowers, Mary talking to Doctor Herman who was admiring the scenery and trying to entertain the ladies with many anecdotes from his numerous journeys around Europe.

They came across a hedged little meadow that belonged to some farmer or other and as Kitty was in want of some activity she wanted to explore the place.

'Oh, look at those beautiful primroses! Oh how I wish I had them!'

She tried jumping over the hedge but could not succeed, it was far too tall for her.

'Doctor Herman, could you please collect those flowers for me?' she implored him sweetly.

'Kitty, that is disrespectful,' Mary said. 'The poor man will dishevel his clothes.'

Doctor Herman tried to deny it, but Mary would not let it be.

'Do not bother, Sir. I shall go and take them.'

'How do you mean, Miss Mary? Indeed, you cannot jump it,' he said baffled.

Mary waved her gloved hands in protest and assured him she would succeed without harming herself.

'Mary, you must not go, I do not want them anymore,' Kitty said hastily grasping her arm.

'Nonsense,' she said pulling herself away and heading towards the hedge.

With a swift move, she ran towards it and jumped up on it gracefully. Then she lowered herself to the flowers.

Her companions watched transfixed and flabbergasted. Surely, someone of Mary's stature and power could not do that. And yet she had, she had defied their presumptions!

'Goodness, Mary, I never thought you were…'

'As fit as a fiddle,' Doctor Herman continued for her.

'Yes, quite so.'

When she returned to them, she held out the flowers, her breath coming out a little ragged.

'Well, there you go, I told you I could do it,' she said her eyes glowing.

* * *

When they returned home, Doctor Herman asked to speak to Mr. Bennet in private, to which the old man acquiesced and welcomed him in his study.

They both sat down as Herman admired the beautiful library the gentleman was in possession of, but as he had urgent matters to communicate he would have to delay any other subject.

'Sir, I would like to speak to you of your daughter, Miss Mary. I am quite concerned about her…she does not seem well, as you have remarked. I fear something is troubling her, but she would not say.'

Mr. Bennet nodded, playing with a piece of paper.

'I have often called Mary a silent philosopher, since she isn't much of a talker, but she has been peculiar.'

'Might I ask if she recurrently acts up?'

'No, not really. I have never found anything strange about her, but for the fact that she loves books a tad more than a young man. I care for her dearly and would not want her to be troubled by anything…at her age.'

'Then, I daresay this strange behaviour has commenced after her accident at Netherfield.'

'I suppose it could make sense, but a simple fall does not make a young girl act up.'

'Perhaps not. There must be more to it than a broken arm. Tell me more of what you deem strange,' he asked.

'Well…she is very much stronger than usual and…has a strange craving for meat. And I think she has some nightmares which she cannot remember upon waking…' he said thinking of the blood-curdling scream he had heard.

Doctor Herman stood in thought for a while, looking at the oak desk.

'If a dark spirit is tormenting her…' he began recollecting himself, 'I suggest you give her a crucifix to wear.'

'A crucifix?'

'Yes, they abate the daemons of sleep and mind…do you have one around the house?'

'Well, of course, but my daughters are not wont to wear them.'

'Do give her one to wear, she shall feel better in the night,' he said smiling kindly.

'I shall, if you say so,' Mr. Bennet resumed.

'Good then…I should like to see how she is doing later on.'

'You are welcome in my household any time.'

* * *

That evening, Mrs. Bennet came to Mary's room to bid her good night. She brought some water for her and the crucifix her husband had told her would alleviate her fears.

Mrs. Bennet had blessed him for such good thinking and had followed up on his idea.

'My dear child, sleep well, won't you? Here you go, drink up.'

Mary obeyed gently and sat down on the pillow again, her pale face shining in the candle light.

'I have brought you something nice to wear Mary. Here you are, hold this during the night and it shall protect you from bad dreams,' she said putting the crucifix around her neck.

Mary nodded serenely and breathed in peace as the cross lay on her breast. Mrs. Bennet extinguished the candle and went out, giving her one last worried look.

As the hours passed and the sky became darker outside, just before dawn, she felt a sudden gush of wind beat at her window.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a ball room. It was a beautiful golden room with many mirrors and it had no door, no window, it seemed. At the end, however, a figure was waiting for her. It was standing there, one arm raised, waiting.

She walked towards it, trying to guess if it was a man or a woman, but something was weighing her down. Something bore on her with a flame that made her skin burn. And indeed, her chest was burning. She saw the crucifix round her neck and she tore it from her, flinging it across the room.

At that moment she saw the pair of green eyes again, the eyes that terrified her and everything turned to black.

The window of her chamber blew open and the wind made her shiver until dawn, turning her sheets and her wet hair.

The crucifix lay at the foot of the bed, forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Russia, St. Petersburg _

Old Dunya Afanasei was sitting in her tattered arm chair by her dressing table, watching the shadows go by in her mirror. She fretted, turning her handkerchief over and over, that someone would come and harm her.

Perhaps she had done the right thing, but thinking over it again, surely, it had been a hasty measure. She was back in town and that relieved her – hearing the town bustle outside, the chaises and the horses soothed her, but she missed her country home where her servants did not snide and snigger when she used her old country accent.

She was fortunate enough to have many visits during the day from affluent families and troubled men that sought advice, but at night there was no living soul in the spacious house. She feared the nights the most, mostly because of the dark, but now, seeing the lampposts outside she had fewer suspicions that someone was behind her, admonishing her silently.

Three months ago, when she had complained at her country home of terrible pains and headaches she had asked many physicians what to do to preserve her well-being. They discovered nothing that could trouble her in her vicinity and ordered some strong narcotics for her.

She used to wake up late and go about the house telling everyone what to do. Her husband would sigh and listen, chewing on tobacco and the servants would scurry and work for her and then she'd sit on an ottoman the entire day making plans in her head, sewing or trying to learn poetry by heart.

Her children had left her, her husband was half-dead, she was continuing her life, in a tranquil way, remembering how life was when she was young.

One of her sons had died of hay fever, the other one had gone off to be a lawyer somewhere in Europe, she didn't know the countries so well, but she knew he was successful. Only he loathed his father and did not think of returning home.

Her one daughter had been married to a rich count up East and he had forbidden her to come home, locking her up in one of his numerous houses.

Not having enough occupation to suit her anymore she started being very dull and obnoxious to everyone in the house. Everything was hers. She felt mistress of the world because she knew the world as only what she encompassed with her eyes.

Dunya had three big fears: losing her fair beauty, death and entering her husband's private chamber.

The first she had already experienced, the second was coming at a fast pace and the third was something she never thought of, it was a superstition.

After many years of marriage, they had retired in their country house where he settled his own rooms, not to be entered and she did not sleep by his side anymore.

A bolder female would have revolted, but she acquiesced quietly, feeling from the moment they set foot on these ancient lands that she would better live her own little life, away from the family she did not belong to: Afanasei.

Something like a scent pervaded every room of the house, a scent of beauty but bitterness at the same time, as if no one was content there. And it was true; no one could be happy there. She made their lives miserable, they made hers more so.

But her husband's rooms were something of a terror. One meek servant had described them as countless doors opening and ghosts of the family greeting all intruders. He had also told her how there was a giant dog there, sitting at the master's bed and she loathed dogs.

So there it was; a matter of concealment to her which she hoped never to discover.

One morning, however, the servants came in her room while she was grooming and informed her that late Master Afanasei was dead, hanging limply over his bed.

He had hanged himself, in the most terrible of ways, the rope attached to the chandelier on the ceiling.

This was of course, a great shame for herself and the family – a man having killed himself! What cowardice!

She decided to bury him quickly, without calling the priest, having the faithful maids read some prayers and light some candles.

She felt somewhat better after seeing him laid in the ground. She could finally ask herself why he had done it. He was indeed quite old, but he was expected to live the next 10 years.

Dunya hoped he had not done it on her account – if he needed a mistress, well he should say so, or if he needed something…but she was troubling herself too much.

He was almost a stranger for her. He had always been and would remain so, even dead.

She made sure he was guarded in the family chapel and taken care of – and she thought that was enough.

Now that he was dead, she could be the only ruler of her world.

After some weeks, however, one by one the servants all left saying they were too frightened to stay now. Dunya did not understand what they meant; but they said a man who had killed himself could not die an honest death and he was to dwell on earth forever and haunt them.

She protested that this was foolish, but they insisted that the hanging was a terrible sin and the house was now stained with it and forever foul. They wanted to save themselves so they left and she could do nothing to stop them.

In all earnest, at night the lurking figures and shadows did give her a fright, but the house was old and creaked terribly; it was natural.

But then she felt terrible; many headaches and dizzy spells. She walked like a mad woman around the house calling for her people but no one was there. She was in the habit of calling them for her demands and now she had even less to do.

One night, when she felt particularly ill she heard the howling of the dog that dwelled supposedly in the mater's chambers. She thought he had died by now, but she had never heard him howl before.

Dunya tried to go to sleep and ignore it, but the dog howled well into the night and she couldn't find sleep. In the morning, his low howling followed her around the house and when noon came she was exhausted. She had scarves around her head and garlic in her ears so she couldn't hear anymore, but the noise was incessant.

When dusk fell she could not take it anymore and went to put the dog to sleep.

She took an old rifle she had around her room and proceeded to her husband's rooms.

To her surprise, the doors constantly shut for her were wide open.

There was the parlour, wainscoted in red, almost barren of any furniture. Another pair of doors opened and there was a boudoir, or it looked like one, but it only housed a large wooden tub full of green water. Another pair of doors showed at last a cosy, small bedroom, where it was very cold and wretched. The carpets had been removed and now there was only the white bed and desk left.

And there, right next to the bed was a trap door on the floor, wide open as well.

She heard the howling coming expressively from its dark depths.

Dunya was old and if she feared death, curiosity got the better of her now.

She climbed down the stairs slowly, because they were slippery, but when she finally placed her foot on solid ground she saw that a torch which hung in a crevice lit the room.

The dog was lying on the cold stones, moaning with pain and when she came closer she saw that he had a large laceration on his back.

Further into the room she saw a large, green wooden box that was sealed with many locks. She approached it carefully, rifle in her hand and touched the box with the barrel.

It dawned on her that it might be her husband's spirit inside, come to punish her like the servants had foreseen. She noticed the Afanasei family crest on the box.

'So, Afanasei!' she exclaimed.

'What sort of room is this?' she questioned nobody in particular. 'What were you keeping here Afanasei? The family gold?'

The dog came closer to her and put his paw on her foot, with a pleading expression in his eyes.

'Is that why we never had enough to live on?' she asked again ignoring the animal.

Without waiting, she hit the padlocks hard, trying to break them. The dog scurried from her side and waited in the other corner of the room, terrified.

At length the locks broke and the lid jumped open.

She peeked at its contents and almost smiled with glee upon seeing it was filled to the brim with silver coins. They looked very ancient and valuable.

She quickly put down her rifle and started taking them out, but no sooner had she half emptied it than a large red, searing hand snatched her arm.

She yelled in horror and saw a burnt and scorched face coming out of the silver.

She fainted instantly.

When she woke up, she was lying in the entrance hall. She rose in darkness and saw the moon gliding through the windows. The beads of sweat were cold on her forehead.

Dunya shouted Afanasei's name many times but received no answer.

She was frightened to death and wanted her splitting headache to end.

She called for help but there was no one to come. Dunya climbed the stairs quickly but the second floor proved to be a horrendous image as the carpets and the walls were smeared with blood.

Dunya cowered and knelt on the floor crying.

'Oh, terrible daemons are upon me! Oh, merciful Lord, save me!' she cried. 'Oh, what is this? What is this? Is it _my_ blood?!'

The moon lit the walls on which was written in blood "Life to the Dead".

Dunya did not wait to see what terrible horror would be inflicted upon her. She quickly burst in the drawing room and lit some candles at the fireside.

Before long, she had set the entire house on fire, until all was reduced to ashes.

Her departure to St. Petersburg was unforeseen and rapid, so much so that no one noticed her leave.

But she could not find her rest there and she knew well that some terrible fate had marked her. Yet, she hoped her last days would be more peaceful.

She would never forget the red face that haunted her every night.

* * *

_Hertfordshire_

Mary woke up in the morning to the cheerful chirping of birds. This made her smile wistfully as she looked at the brilliant blue sky. She could have sworn there had been a tempest the other night. Now she knew she had been wrong and the day would be splendid for walking.

When she came down for breakfast she found her mother talking to Bertha, the maid in the kitchen.

'I think we'll have some veal this time, if you can manage,' she was telling the maid. 'Remember, we've fallen out with Mr. Furling so now you shall fetch some from Mr. Dickinson. It's right next to the linen shop.'

'I know the place, missus, but…'

'But what Bertha?'

'Haven't your heard missus? They're talkin' bout a wolf scurrying these parts. I'd be rather afraid coming home alone from town.'

'Now where did you hear that nonsense?' Mrs. Bennet asked upset.

'The whole neighbourhood is talking o' it. I heard Patrick, Mr. Lucas' stable boy say his little brother almost got done by the thing! Father Flemmings, good old Sir, is tellin' people to stay in.'

'May I see Patrick's brother?'

The voice made them jump both. Mary was standing innocently in the doorway.

'Mary! You sure gave me a fright, you know! Please do not go so stealthily about the house.'

'I'm sorry, mama, I had just woken up.'

'Have you had a good rest?'

'I think so. But I would like to see Patrick's brother.'

'Why on Earth would you want that?' her mother inquired rather piqued.

'It seems like an interesting story. You know how I love a good story. I'm rather curious.'

'Well, next time you pass by the Lucases, missus, you can ask,' Bertha piped in helpfully, but Mrs. Bennet glared at her displeased.

'You may ask Mary, but you'll only hear ghost stories, all a bunch of nothings. I'd rather you didn't take it in your head that such things exist. And you, Bertha, you wouldn't be afraid right now if you went to church more often,' Mrs. Bennet chided.

'But missus, I can't go all alone…you see, I'm feeble and…'

'Then take Mr. Hill with you, for goodness' sake and let me have my peace.'

Bertha curtsied and went out of the kitchen.

'I think I shall call on the Lucases,' Mary said quietly. 'I'll take Kitty with me.'

Her mother nodded absently and called the cook.

After breakfast, when Mrs. Bennet went to open the windows in the rooms, she stopped at Mary's chamber and saw the windows were already ajar. And on the floor, to her great dismay, she found the crucifix.

* * *

Kitty and Mary were warmly welcomed by Maria Lucas and her little brothers and they were invited to stay for tea. They sat in the pretty, modest parlour and started talking about the following gathering at Merryton Hall for the summer time. This year, it was said that Mr. Sterling would be the one in charge of arrangements, but many of the young girls doubted the narrow-minded old retired barrister could arrange anything pleasant and suitable for their age.

Mary waited eagerly for the discussion to move to more interesting aspects, such as the strange creature that had disturbed Hertfordshire.

Though it was the most curious thing to have happened in the country side, Maria and Kitty weren't keen on it and seemed to be wrapped in other more important subjects.

It wasn't that they were ignorant of it. They either feared it or, like her mother, did not believe the rumours.

Mary was rather peaceful considering the threat at hand. She wondered why she wasn't more distraught. After all, she _should_ be troubled, but she was not. And she could not understand why. It was as if she knew she could stand against that creature, which was obviously a falsehood. The mere thought of him should have frightened her to death.

Seeing as the discussion would not extend, she excused herself and went to find Patrick.

It wasn't very hard to find him. He was just leaving with the horses. Mary caught him in time to ask him about his brother. He was very reluctant to speak, as he had been asked so many times before. But Mary's gentle way and soothing words helped a little. She confessed she had seen the creature too, which was not a lie. Patrick was stunned to hear this, but he was eventually assuaged to let her come and visit his brother.

'Can I come now?'

'Well…I was goin' to take the horses out for exercise. Suppose we could pass by the cottage.'

Mary beamed happily and put the saddle on.

'I guess Mr. Lucas wouldn't fret…you know how to ride, missus?' Patrick asked concerned.

'Well, not really, but I might as well try,' she said indifferently.

He tried giving her a hand, mounting the horse, but she refused any help and jumped up on the saddle with little to no exertion.

He stared at her in admiration.

'Well, now, I knew not you was so good with the horse,' he said mischievously. 'Let us go.'

* * *

'I saw a pair of green eyes,' the child told her, as they sat in the small, tidy kitchen. He was a small thing, a boy of ten with large brown eyes and a trembling upper-lip.

'And the thing ran past me. I've seen wolves in books with pictures and he was no common wolf. He ran past me. He only scratched me a bit, but I was with fever afterwards.'

Mary listened to him very carefully, nodding once in a while.

'Do you feel ill now? Do you feel something's changed about you?'

'Nay, but I do feel very scared. I don't want to go out anymore missus.'

He was indeed very pale and weak, because he did not get enough fresh air.

'How did you see the beast, missus?'

'I…saw him run down the hills, quite close, but I wasn't harmed,' she said smiling sadly.

'No one believes me, but a couple of people. But I know what I saw.'

'I believe you,' Mary said placing her gentle hand on his. 'I know you're telling the truth.'

'I hope they'll kill it. Some are going to go search for it tomorrow night in the forests.'

'They are?' Mary asked interested. _Perhaps I should go as well…_

'A couple of good, strong men are going to hunt it down. They say it's all rubbish but they want to prove that it's all fine.'

* * *

The following evening, Mary waited for everyone to go to bed. The house usually retired at ten in summer. She made her prayers standing by her bed and spilt a couple of cold tears, more for the safety of the village than her own and she tried to give herself courage. She looked out the window at the black night and felt a shiver in her bones.

She hoped that it would all prove to be a fancy and that no real beast dwelt in those parts and that she had not really been bitten.

She put on a black dress so as to be able to hide better in the woods and she took her cloak and a small cleaver she used for candles.

Clad in this fashion, she crept in the kitchen and made her leave through the back door.

The night was starless and warm, but she could stand the heaviness of the cloak because a soft breeze touched her face.

She went up the hills towards the forests and discovered that a large group of men were standing just outside, talking in silence. They all had torches and some had pistols. There were a couple of dogs as well. It appeared that not all people had taken this rumour lightly.

She hid behind a tree and waited patiently for them to go in the woods. When they had all disappeared, she followed them stealthily. Her heart was beating out of her chest. A couple of days ago she would have never dared to go at night in the woods, but now she wasn't so afraid anymore.

She had never been a good runner, but now she seemed to be able to sprint silently with high agility and she barely tired.

She heard voices ahead and she followed the sounds.

Soon she was in the middle of the forest and she could barely see her way back. The warmth seeped through her bones and made her feel breathless. The shadows lurked in the branches, but she knew they were just birds or squirrels.

She arrived at the lake. It looked like a beautiful mirror of the sky. She drew in her breath as she rested by its side. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was on the other bank. She saw a creature staring at her with a pair of stabbing green eyes.

She found her strength to move and she ran with all her might further into the woods. She heard a howl and when she looked back, the creature was following her.

She couldn't breathe, she took off her cloak and threw it behind her, hoping to momentarily blind the creature but he just tore it apart.

She ran for her life, desperately trying to find the men, but she suddenly fell and almost sprained her ankle. She tried getting up with all her might but the creature cornered her.

She raised her hands hopelessly to stop him.

He jumped over her body and instead of ripping her flesh apart like she had expected, he touched her hand, where he had bitten her. She dared open her eyes and she looked at him terrified and mesmerized.

He was not exactly a wolf, he was more of a man that had the imprints of a beast, but his eyes were human. He inspected her thoroughly, sinking his eyes into hers. She had to look away because his gaze pained her.

'Anya…' he whispered in a low grunt.

'I'm…not Anya,' she managed to stutter. 'I'm M-Mary.'

He suddenly looked up. The men were coming, the sounds were clear now.

She closed her eyes again and when she opened them he was gone.

'Miss? Miss, are you alright?'

'I know this girl, it's Miss Bennet!' one of the men uttered.

'Miss Bennet?! What on Earth are you doing alone in the forest at night?'

She was far too shocked to reply momentarily.

An older man knelt by her side. He waited for her to recover her spirits.

'Miss, you look like you've seen the Devil. Has anyone hurt you?'

'N-no...I was taking a walk and…I fell and I got very scared because I heard voices,' she rambled scared. 'I think I heard you gentlemen.'

'Why in the world would you take a walk now? It is very perilous to walk at night!' a man exclaimed.

'I like…walking at night,' she said weakly.

'Hmph! Do your parents know about this?' another man asked angrily.

'No…' she said looking down. 'They don't know I am gone.'

'Well! What a young lady you are, Miss!'

'To tell you the truth…I had heard you were going to hunt that beast they were talking about and I was curious.'

'The beast probably does not even exist. It was reckless of you to come here on that assumption, Miss.'

'I know…I was very foolish.'

The older man held her hand in his palm.

'Did you see anyone, Miss?' he asked concerned.

She looked into his clear, blue eyes and felt inclined for a moment to tell the truth, but, just like when she was first bitten, she decided without reason to keep silence. She couldn't understand her own motives, but something made her keep quiet and not say a word, as if her peace depended on it.

Her words caught up in her throat and she looked down at her hands.

'No, but I was very frightened…I thought I saw many things…'

'Clearly she is not alright. We must take her home, immediately!' another man said.

The pain and worry that Mr. and Mrs. Bennet felt when they heard where their daughter had been was nothing compared to Mary's horror. They reprimanded her with great severity and punished her to remain in her room for quite some time. Mrs. Bennet would hold the key to her room. They asked her time and time again why she had done such a foolish thing, but she only explained that she felt she needed some air. She was suffocating in the house so she took a walk and took the opportunity to see whether the men would catch the "rumoured" beast.

'I knew it! I knew I should have never let you listen to that farfetched story about that wolf! You shan't be visiting the Lucases too soon! I blame them chiefly! You should never listen to these frightening stories, they only give you terrible ideas! And I know you apt of letting your imagination run wild!' her mother said.

Mary promised her she would never go out like that again, but her alleviations fell on deaf ears. She was locked up in her room. She tried going to bed but she only moved restlessly in her bed.

She couldn't close her eyes. The name Anya came into her head.

-

-

-

_**Please review and tell me what you think:) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter because I had a free day:) Thanks _annonymous_ for the kind review, doctor Herman isn't going anywhere, I assure you, since he's a main character. Thanks for reading everyone! Please review!**

Chapter 5

The following day, Mrs. Bennet heard a very curious piece of news that bewildered her.

'Netherfield Park was let again! A young man is expected to move in, this very afternoon!' she told her family at dinner.

'Where did you hear this trivial news, my dear?' Mr. Bennet asked.

'My sister sent me a message through her maid. It appears that the young man is a foreigner who speaks English very well. He has a considerable fortune and he is young to boot! I am sure he must be a fine gentleman!'

'Oh, he might be very handsome if he is French or Italian!' Kitty exclaimed excited.

'I am sure we will find out more about him because I believe he will come to our ball!'

Kitty jumped with joy and Mary joined in the excitement, because she was curious about any foreigner who came to England.

'He will come to Merryton Hall?' Mr. Bennet asked surprised.

'Yes, he will make acquaintances there, just like Mr. Bingley, dear, remember? And look how well that turned out to be. Oh, if only he sees how pretty Kitty is, he might fall in love with her.'

Kitty blushed and denied the suppositions with great pleasure, but secretly she hoped the gentleman would ask her to dance.

'I had half a mind to have you stay home after what you've done, Mary. But I know you will only enjoy that more. But I will devise a right form of punishment for you so you will understand how much damage you caused to my nerves,' she said sternly.

'Oh, mama, if you don't let her come to the ball, Mary may never find a good husband,' Kitty told her.

'Mary already has a fine suitor,' Mrs. Bennet added.

Mary looked up surprised.

'Well! The young Mr. Herman of course!'

'Mama, I am only his patient and he is a friend.'

'Friend he might be now, but if you take care and snatch him now you will be married very soon! I see him as the type to like you quiet, intelligent girls. He will appreciate many things in you. That is if you do not run off like a wild hare into the night and make your family worried sick!'

'I'm sorry, mama,' Mary said meekly.

'As you should be. And you haven't eaten your vegetables again, Mary! Do try and eat them!' she complained.

'I try, but they just taste like dust,' she said nonchalantly.

'Well, mine taste just fine,' Kitty countered. 'So you are being spoilt, Mary.'

Mr. Bennet cast a worried glance towards Mary, who feeling quite dejected, made herself swallow some potatoes.

'Maybe that doctor should check on you again,' Mr. Bennet said seriously. 'You're not eating well, you run out into the night to take walks. That doesn't sound like a very sound health.'

Mary tried to deny these facts, but in the long run her father decided it was best to call the doctor again.

As they sat in the parlour, having their tea, Kitty looked out the window and almost gave a shriek.

'I think there's no need to call him anymore. He's already here!'

Upon hearing this, Mary ran up in her room, not only because she was embarrassed, but because she assumed he knew about last night and would question her.

Mr. Herman was received with all the cordiality that the Bennet family could muster and he was invited to stay for tea, but he just expressed his wish to check on Miss Bennet.

'I have heard from a colleague of mine that yesterday night, Miss Bennet was found in the woods, not looking well at all,' he said concerned. 'I must confess, I was alarmed.'

'We were all very anxious! Imagine, doctor, to discover that our daughter was not in her bed, but was wondering in the woods!' Mrs. Bennet exclaimed.

'Did she tell you why she went on such an expedition?'

'She told us she was curious to see if that story about the wolf is true,' Kitty said.

'Oh, that girl's imagination is a fearsome thing! She heard this ridiculous story – I'm sure you heard it as well – how there's a wolf or some creature like that running wild on these lands and Mary's interest was piqued as usual and she went off to see for herself. But I tell you I'm not letting her out of my sight again! She isn't to be trusted alone,' Mrs. Bennet replied.

'It's very strange because my sister's always been afraid of the dark and she would have never gone out alone like that,' Kitty added.

'May I see her now?' he asked gently.

'Oh, well…she was here a minute ago!' exclaimed Mrs. Bennet frustrated as she looked around the room.

'So much for not letting her out of your sight, my dear,' Mr. Bennet said.

'Mary! Mary, come down please!' she hollered at the foot of the staircase.

Mary came down reluctantly but managed to put on a polite smile.

'Doctor Herman has come to see you, dear,' Mrs. Bennet told her rather upset. 'Do make yourself presentable.'

He noticed immediately she was paler than usual and thought that perhaps she was ill. Surely the recent accounts all suggested that she might be mentally unstable. After they made some conversation, he gave her a short consult, but found nothing in the wrong with her except that she was rather agitated and fidgety.

He found the air in the house rather stuffy and he noticed Miss Bennet did not feel comfortable enough to talk to him, therefore he proposed a walk, because the weather was very fine.

Mrs. Bennet was all too happy to encourage the scheme and thought to herself that this way Mary would find support in a good man and would be cured of her fancies. To her, the recent anomalies in Mary's behaviour inclined towards her need to have a husband. In the back of her mind though, she was far more worried than she showed, but she refused to think there was something wrong with her daughter.

Mr. Bennet, on the other hand, could not brush off the concern that followed him the entire afternoon.

* * *

As Herman walked beside Mary through the meadows he noticed that he had been wrong. Her palour had seemed to forebode illness when she was inside, but now he saw that she looked very healthy and that the whiteness of her face made her shine. Her eyes were darker and her hair looked unruly. She moved easily and did not tire at all. There was only that strange increased palour that sometimes made him think of unnatural things, such ah ghouls or spirits.

He concluded that while physically she was perfectly well, her mind was upset. She must be tormented by something. Perhaps that was why she looked so very pale.

He would have been insincere had he not admitted that she was prettier now and that he rather liked having her as company.

'Your mother told me you took that walk in the forest to verify whether the story about that wolf is real,' he said. 'Is it true, Mary?'

'Well, the rumour did interest me a great deal, because I like strange, inexplicable stories. I asked some people here and there and I grew more interested and…as nothing really happens in this village I thought this would be quite an adventure,' she explained, trying to sound convincing.

'I realize now, it was very stupid of me,' she went on. 'And I regret having worried my family so much. I wouldn't want to pain them. I guess I was driven by my passion for stories, but I won't venture there alone again.'

He looked at her countenance and observed she was trying to sound very firm, but felt otherwise. He suspected she was lying, but he had no real evidence of that.

'Your sister told me you hardly ever ventured alone at night because you were afraid of the dark.'

Mary looked at him blankly for a moment or two, before her face broke into a smile.

'Well, I am not_ that_ afraid of the dark.'

'So then, did you find out whether the rumour was false?'

Mary gasped in shock.

'You believed it might be true?'

'As a man of science I should believe the rumour to be false, but I have learnt not to underestimate the minds of villagers. You would be surprised by how many strange, mysterious happenings take place in the villages in Germany. I was a practitioner there for over two years and I heard enough stories to write five books. Besides, there has been some evidence that some rabid dog or other animal did cause damage. I did speak with Father Flemming. But I am disconcerted by your question, Miss Bennet. You must have thought there was some substance to the rumour; otherwise you wouldn't have followed those men in the woods.'

'Of course, I'm apt to believe these things,' she said hastily. 'I just never thought you would.'

'There are many things science cannot explain, so I do keep an open mind.'

'Did the men find anything?' she asked.

'No, not even a trace, but they did stumble upon some odd footprints.'

'I didn't see anything myself either,' she added.

'You were found in a very bad state. Did something happen in the forest? I beg pardon if my questions are presumptuous but I am concerned for your health,' he said smiling gently.

'You needn't excuse yourself. I got frightened when I couldn't see the men anymore. The sounds and the shadows made me think something might chase after me. I am lucky to have been found.'

'So I gather nothing happened to you?'

'No, not in the least…' she said looking down. She wanted to change the subject so she inquired more of his travels.

'I would very much like to see the world someday. I hope I can find the means and time,' she said wistfully.

'Where there's a will, there's a way, a proverb says,' he told her. 'I am sure you will see as much of it as you'll like.'

'I must confess I do envy you for having the possibility to study in different countries and discover so many things. I am stuck with reading the same books, over and over again.'

'Well, I could lend you some of my own, Miss Bennet! I would gladly be of service to you.'

'Oh, would you?' she said smiling happily. She loved books a great deal.

'You only tell me what you'd like and I will let you have my entire collection.'

She told him some titles and he promised he would bring her some books and in return he asked her:

'Will you be attending the Merryton Ball?'

'I suppose so. My entire family will be there.'

'Then I shall probably have a dance, with your permission.'

'Oh, I'm a terrible dancer,' Mary said, blushing.

'I'm none the better, I assure you,' he said chuckling. She noticed how kind and sincere his eyes were and she remembered another pair of eyes.

* * *

The night of the Ball, Mrs. Bennet was fussing over Kitty's dress, adorning it with many lovely flowers and ribbons.

'You must look like a radiant angel! We wouldn't want our new neighbour to be displeased with you!'

Upon searching her drawers for her necklace, Mary discovered the battered pocket-watch the doctor had given her some days ago. She had completely forgotten about it. She sat on the bed and inspected it thoroughly. There were two initials carved in red in a corner: D.R.

When she heard her mother at the door she quickly slipped the watch in the pocket of her dress.

When the family arrived at Merryton Hall it was already full of neighbours and people from town, all waiting for the dances to start. The rooms were crowded and smelt of bad cologne and there were many servants carrying trays of food.

Kitty stayed by her mother's side while Mary went in search for Doctor Herman.

Later in the evening, they heard a great commotion outside the door. Mr. Lucas opened the doors and welcomed in a gentleman, followed by two younger men.

Everyone made way for the new party and looked on curiously.

Their attention was arrested by the first gentleman who was a tall, broad-shouldered man that though not very handsome had such a singular face and such rough yet strong features that many a young lady thought him good-looking. He was dressed in fine clothes and smelt softly of lavender and tobacco. People felt he had a very strange way of looking at them, as if seeing through them. His smile was as seductive as that of a Don Juan.

But his eyes had the strangest effect on all women. They were all mesmerized by his green orbs that seemed to mirror all the sins of the world. Each and every one of them saw something different in them; either pride, or greed, or lust. Some elderly ladies thought he must be a sinful man.

He bowed and addressed everyone with perfect politeness. His voice was warm and smooth, as if he was preparing to give a speech to everyone in the room. His words trod heavily on the women's ears and they all felt that instead of his actual compliments, he was insulting them.

Such a sensation this man was that his other companions were forgotten. They barely spoke a word and they carried themselves in a very silly way across the room as if they had no intention of being there. They looked like two owls who had been disturbed from their sleep.

The crowd soon found out that this was the new neighbour, residing at Netherfield Park. They also discovered he was Russian and he was called Dimitri Rotislav. But for the fact that he had a great deal of properties in Russia, not much was discovered, because he managed to elude these subjects in conversation very well.

Mr. Lucas introduced him to all the good families and made sure all the eligible daughters made his acquaintance.

Some of the elderly mothers were not very eager to have their daughters know the man, however. No matter how rich, elegant or charming he was, he did not inspire much trust and his eyes did not bode very well with the principles of Christian women. Yet the young ladies were entranced by this mysterious man and their romantic minds imagined he must be some great warrior that had fought many great battles and was now looking for a bride.

Mrs. Bennet was very impressed by the young man and called Mr. Lucas to have them introduced.

Dimitri bowed ceremoniously and complimented the looks of both mother and daughter.

'I have never seen such a beautiful mother and her daughter is even more enthralling,' he said kissing Kitty's hand.

'Oh, you are very kind!' Kitty said, the blood rushing to her head.

'I am not at all kind, I am only enchanted by the sheer beauty this country has to offer,' he said gallantly, revealing his teeth in a small grin.

'Mr. Rotislav, you pay us too many compliments! We are mere gentle folk, you know, but I do hope you come to visit us. We have a very fine neighbourhood and we long to have good company,' Mrs. Bennet added.

'I will visit as long as I am received, but I do not vouch that I will be such a good company,' he replied, chuckling.

Mrs. Bennet laughed and fluttered her fan with delight.

'I believe Mr. Lucas told me you had another daughter,' he began.

'Oh, yes, he meant my dear Mary. She must be around here somewhere,' Mrs. Bennet said pointing at the rooms in the back.

'I would like to meet her as well,' he said gallantly, but his tone was not devoid of a certain degree of coldness that made his request sound like an order. The two were under his spell because they had looked into his eyes and Kitty went in search for her sister without a word.

Mary was talking animatedly in a corner with Mr. Herman. They looked happy together and they were not thinking of dancing yet.

Kitty approached them without even looking at the doctor.

'Mary, you must come with me right away. Mama demands it.'

Making her excuses, she parted from the doctor and followed Kitty through the myriad of people.

'Ah, here she is! We were looking for you Mary, where were you?' Mrs. Bennet asked, taking her daughter by the hand.

'Miss Bennet, I am delighted to make your acquaintance,' Dimitri said taking her hand and kissing it. He held it a few moments longer.

Mary looked at him dazed and surprised. She involuntarily flinched at his touch.

She broke into a cold sweat when she saw those green eyes. Her heart stopped when she recalled the same eyes staring at her on a summer night.

She tried looking away, but it was as if time had stopped.

This cruel man that was in front of her wouldn't let her breathe.

A cold thought shot across her mind and she almost saw the beast in him. She stepped back, frightened and tried hiding behind Kitty.

'Well, Mrs. Bennet, you have two very beautiful daughters, I will surely call on you,' he said looking expressly at Mary.

Kitty looked at him rather befuddled. No one had ever considered Mary a beauty. This man was simply very polite.

Before they could wake up from the spell, he was gone.

Mary felt dreadful. Her mind was a cloud of darkness and she couldn't see anything else but his green eyes. She went to the window to get a breath of fresh air but he could see his eyes in the window pane.

She wanted Mr. Herman to soothe her fears, but she couldn't find him anymore. There was just the sea of people.

She climbed up to the second floor of the building and called his name many times, but the doctor was nowhere.

'Miss Bennet, are you lost?'

Dimitri appeared next to her out of thin air and she shrank back in fear.

'N-no, I was looking for someone.'

'I believe you have something that is mine,' he told her.

'Something that is yours?! No, I don't believe so.'

'There is something in your pocket that is very dear to me,' he said gently.

She took out the old, rusty pocket-watch.

'Ah, there it is. I have missed it terribly. You see, it has my initials on it, Dimitri Rotislav,' he said unclasping her fingers and taking it.

'I…do not know how…' she began stuttering. She felt terrified.

'Oh, don't worry yourself. I am glad you had it. After all, you did give it to me some time ago.'

Mary was about to protest but he placed a finger on her lips and grinned cruelly.

'In order to see you I _will_ have to visit your stupid relatives, but it is a sacrifice I am willing to make. Your mother shall be daft and ignorant and your sister will be in love with me. Your father will not have the power to say anything against me,' he told her nonchalantly, tracing his finger down her neck. 'It won't be very hard.'

'You're…' she began, choking on her words. _The beast, _she meant to say, but her throat couldn't let those words out.

She felt as if all happiness had drained from her in one moment.

'Oh, no, I am a handsome, charming young man, I have nothing in common with a beast,' he said smiling. 'And I seek passion in very rational things. I have two goals that I carry. And both are very wholesome.'

Mary felt his gaze undressed her and she put her hands over her chest.

'I don't think you should visit us,' she mustered to say. 'You have the insolence to belittle my family and then invite yourself in my home. I would not like to see you. I would not like to meet you.'

'Hm, that doesn't sound very agreeable to me. But eventually you will have to see me, whether you like it or not.'

'Who are you?' she asked angered.

'I'm a young Russian prince, duke, count, baron or any title you'd like to give me. I am what you would like me to be.'

'I…I must leave,' she said, feeling panic take over her. She rushed down the stairs and did not look back. Dimitri was smiling at her.

* * *

When Doctor Herman opened his eyes his head hurt terribly. The last thing he remembered was Mary leaving his side. Then his world had turned into a blank. And now he found himself lying in a stable.

He had no idea how he had got there.


End file.
